Silas: La Verdad
by NatSuki Oscura
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si todo lo que sabemos de Silas, es mentira? Si nunca engaño a Qetsiyah y si nunca estuvo enamorado de Amara, si no que amaba a un niño de 16años llamado Narke. /Resumen dentro/ Slash-Yaoi / Silas x Damon o Alaric x Damon.
1. Chapter 1

Silas nunca amo a Amara ni utilizo a Qetsiyah, si no que amo a un bello joven de ojos azules llamado Narke (Sueño en griego, según una página de nombres) pero en esa época nunca podrían estar juntos, por eso Silas le pide ayuda a Qetsiyah para que creen juntos el elixir,

Amara, enamorada de Silas, engaña al joven diciéndole que está embarazada de Silas y este le cree, provocándole que, con el corazón roto y sus ilusiones desvanecidas, se suicide.

Silas, luego de matar a Amara, le pide a Qetsiyah que lo encierre con los dos elixires: el que da la inmortalidad y la cura de esta. También le pide, que distorsione la historia.

Damon tiene sueños, sueños de un hombre que lo mira y lo trata con amor, un hombre que no conoce. Solo sabe que posee ojos verde bosque. Él ya no ama a Elena y cree amar a Alaric, pero los sueños le confunden.

¿Quién es ese hombre?

Silas se despierta, secretos de la familia Salvatore que se revelan, sentimientos que confunden y afectan decisiones.

¿Están preparados para saber la verdad?

* * *

Hola! Soy NatSuki Oscura... ¡Esta historia es Yaoi/Slash!

En este capitulo no aparecera Damon, sino que ocurre cuando Silas estava vivo y que Qetsiyah sabía que no lo amaba pero Silasno amaba a Amara. En mi historia, tomo solo la temporada 1, 2 y 3, escribiendo la temporada 4 cuatro como yo quiero. En otras palabras, la temporada 4 la escribo yo como yo quiero y no como realmente sucedio.

Alaric no murio así como no murieron otros personajes, que pronto sabrán. El profesor Shane esta pero nunca habla sobre Silas, así que ellos no tienen conocimiento sobre el inmortal. Aunque Kluas y los demás Originales saben que existe pero nunca lo mencionaron.

Damon es la reencarnación de Narke, el amado de Silas, y tiene sueños de su vida pasada, pero tiene conflicto de sentimientos.

¡Ah, por cierto, Amara será lamala! :)

* * *

 _Grecia, siglos atrás._

 _-Nunca sabré como pagarte este favor, Qetsiyah._

 _-No te preocupes, Silas, somos amigos. Además, como todos, mereces ser feliz._

 _Qetsiyah era una bella mujer de 20 años, sus ojos marrones miraban con cariño fraterno al joven frente a ella. Poseía largos y rizados cabellos oscuros, sueltos. Asi como un vestido largo y sandalias._

 _Silas tenía los ojos verdes como lo de un bosque recién florecido, de tez pálida, la frente amplia, fuerte estructura ósea (mandíbula angular), hundidos, una nariz recta y una boca bien formada._

 _-Mis señores –Entra una joven sierva a la sala -. Perdón que interrumpa pero la cena esta lista._

 _-Gracias, Amara. Puedes retirarte –Ordena Qetsiyah -._

 _-Ella trama algo –Susurra Silas, viendo la puerta donde salió la sierva -._

 _-¿Qué dices, Silas? ¡Amara es muy leal a mí!_

 _-Qetsiyah –Llama Silas a su amiga, mirándola serio -. Debes de saber bien que Amara está enamorada de mí._

 _-Lo sé, pero nunca se metería contigo porque eres mí prometido –Trata de defenderla -._

 _-No la defiendas, Qetsiyah, que bien sabes que hace casi un mes se metió a mi cuarto ¡Gracias a los dioses que Narke, no se encontraba!_

 _-Creo que tienes razón –Susurro, con un suspiro -. Hablare con ella y le pediré, no le exigiré, que te deje en paz. Ella debe de entender que tú no la amas si no que tu corazón le pertenece a otra persona._

* * *

 _-No permitiré que un simple niño me quite a Silas –Susurro venenosamente Silas, ciega de rabia -._

 _Ella amaba a Silas más que a nada y estaba segura que él la amaba hasta que apareció ese chiquillo de 16 años que le robo a Silas ¡Hasta el punto de obligarlo a crear un elixir que lo convierta en inmortal!_

 _¡Ella no lo permitiría! ¡Si alguien tuviese que ser inmortal y pasar el resto de subida junto con Silas, era ella y nadie más!_

 _-Silas me ama a mí y no a ese niño… pero ¿Cómo lo quito del medio? –Murmuro muy bajamente, caminado hacia los pasillos -. Ya lo tengo –Sonrió con alegría -._

* * *

 _-¡Amara! ¿Para que querías mi presencia?_

 _-Narke –La sierva miro al menor -._

 _Narke era un adolescente de 16 años, sus ojitos era de color azul llenos de dulzura e inocencia que provocaran que Amara quisiera vomitar. Su pelo era negro, como el ala de un cuervo, era un poco largo. Su piel blanca._

 _-¿Por qué lloras, Amara?_

 _-¡Oh, Narke! ¡Yo lo amo y el jugo conmigo! –Dijo entre sollozos la mujer -._

 _-¿De qué hablas? –Pide, completamente confundido -._

 _-Silas ¡Silas me mintió, dijo que me amaba pero era mentira! ¡Ahora se casara con la señora Qetsiyah! Pero eso no es todo –Se abraza al joven, ocultando su rostro para que no le vea su sonrisa embarazada, Narke, y él no quiere hacerse cargo…_

 _-¿Embarazada? –Susurro mientras que gotas de agua salada se deslizaban por sus mejillas -._

 _-Si… -Se separó par a verlo -. ¿Narke, porque lloras? –Pregunta con voz venenosamente dulce -._

 _-Nada, por nada lloro… -Se separa completamente de Amara y se dio vuelta – Me tengo que ir…_

 _-¡Narke, te pido que no le digas nada a Qetsiyah o a Silas! Quien sabe lo que le harían a mi hijo –Susurra acariciando su vientre -._

 _-Tienes mi palabra, nadie sabrá de esto, Amara –Promete, dejándola -._

 _-¡Que niño tan idiota! –Exclama con una sonrisa de felicidad -. Con el niño fuera de mis planes, conquistare a Silas._

* * *

 _-¡Narke! No, no me dejes… -Ruega Silas, abrazando el cuerpo del menor -._

 _-Silas… -Lo ve, sus ojitos inocentes se van apagando -._

 _-No me dejes, mi amor, no me abandones…_

 _-Lo siento –Tose, la sangre se derrama por la comisura de sus labios -. No debí confiar en ella…_

 _-Shhhh, no hables, querido mío… -Pide, apretándolo contra su pecho -._

 _Qetsiyah agarra con firmeza el brazo de Amara, haciéndola chillar de dolor. ¡Todo era por su culpa!_

 _-¡Qetsiyah! ¿Puedes….?_

 _-Lo siento, Silas, pero… no podemos hacer nada –Susurra entristecida -._

 _-¡Eso se lo merecía! –Grita Amara -. ¡Se merece morir por separarnos, Silas, ¿no te parece?! –Cuestiona dulcemente -._

 _-Nunca nos separó, porque nunca estuvimos juntos, Amara –La ve con odio, pero siente una mano en su mejilla -. ¿Narke?_

 _-Déjala, amado mío –Pide, con sus ojos entrecerrados y respiración calmada -… no malgaste tu tiempo en ella… Además… algún día estaremos juntos…_

 _-Es imposible, Narke, te estas yendo y yo, al ser inmortal y sobrenatural, no podre seguirte hasta donde vallas…_

 _-Solo pido que me esperes, Silas, que yo regresare… algún día…_

 _-¿Cómo lo harás, Narke? –Pregunta Qetsiyah, interrumpiendo la práctica de los dos amantes -._

 _-Reencarnación… amado mío, la reencarnación –Abrió sus ojos y le sonrió, dulce sonrisa de despedida -. Solo espérame, que cuando mi corazón se rompa y rodeado de soledad este… ven a mí, por favor… Júrame que me esperaras._

 _-Te esperare, juro que te esperare, Narke… Te esperare toda la eternidad…_

 _-Gracias, Silas. Te amo…_

 _-Yo también te amo –Susurro, dándole un último beso -._

 _Un beso de despedida, un beso de un hasta luego…_

* * *

 _-¿Estás seguro de esto, Silas?_

 _-Si, si lo estoy, Qetsiyah –Suspiro Silas, mirando a su alrededor -. Dormiré aquí, protegiendo el elixir y la cura. Dormiré aquí, hasta que regrese…_

 _-¿Qué pasara si Amala regresa, Silas? Ella es fuerte, ella es poderosa… -Advierte la mujer -._

 _-No es tan poderosa, Qetsiyah, porque la magia y su fuerza solo son poderosas por una razón… Qetsiyah, ¿tienes alguien a quien proteger?_

 _-¡¿A qué viene eso?!_

 _-Qetsiyah, algún día lo sabrás –Le sonríe -. Solo enciérrame aquí y dile al mundo que…_

 _-Que tu amabas a Amara, tú me enamoraste para que cree el elixir de la inmortalidad y que, cuando descubrí tu engaño la noche de nuestra boda, la mate a ella y que a ti te encerré…_

 _-Gracias, amiga mía…_

* * *

Hola!

Unas preguntas, ¿Con quien se queda Damon? ¿Con Alaric o Silas? En ambos casos Damon es el pasivo o el "Uke" como prefieran llamarle.

¿Y Stefan? ¿Quieren que esté con Elena (ella me cae mal) o quieren que este con otra persona? Si es la segunda opcion, ¿hombre o mujer?

Cualquies crítica es bien recibida

Nos Leemos!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, aquí les traigo el próximo capitulo

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

 _Tenía 15 años, cuando supo que lo amaba y sintió celos. Si, estaba celoso. El hombre que amaba paseaba frente a él, del brazo con su prometida pero no podía quejarse, solo era un esclavo y solo eso…_

 _Aunque no evitara que soñara que aquel hombre, de ojos verdes, lo besara y le diga palabras de amor._

 _-¿Narke? –Escucho la voz de su ama -._

 _-¡Señorita Qetsiyah! –Exclamo, caso dejando caer lo que tenía en sus manos -. ¿Desea algo?_

 _Qetsiyah soltó una ligera risa._

 _-Sí, quiero algo. Aunque ¿estás bien?_

 _-Estoy bien, mi señora, solo me he perdido en mis pensamientos –Dice con una sonrisa Narke, sin mirar al prometido de su señora -._

 _-Eso no es bueno, Narke –La profunda voz del prometido de Qetsiyah, se mete en la conversación -. Si te pierdes en tus pensamientos, pierdes la hermosa realidad…_

 _-"Prefiero los sueños donde me amas, que la realidad donde no me ves" –Pensó tristemente -. Tomare su consejo, señor Silas._

 _-No le hagas caso, Narke, Silas no sabe lo que dice. Las ilusiones son hermosas cuando la realidad es demasiado dura para algunos –Exclama Qetsiyah -. Por otro lado, Narke, quiero que guíes a Silas hacia la biblioteca de la casa. Por favor._

 _-Lo que usted ordene, señorita Qetsiyah. Permítame escoltarlo, señor Silas._

 _Caminaron por los pasillos, en silencio asfixiante. Silas solo miraba intensamente al siervo, mientras que este lo guiaba con las mejillas sonrojadas levemente. No podía soportar que la persona que amaba pero que nunca le correspondería, lo mirara fijamente. Pero no podía pedirle que lo deje de mirar, era una gran falta de respeto._

 _-Aquí esta le biblioteca, señor Silas –Dijo Narke con falsa sonrisa, deteniéndose y abriendo una puerta -. Si desea algo más, todos aquí estamos a su servicio. Con su per-_

 _Labio contra labio, respiraciones mezclándose. Unos brazos rodeando al otro y otros brazos a los costados del cuerpo._

 _-Te vez más lindo sonriendo como lo haces, Narke, con esa inocencia tuya y no con la falsa que me has dado. Sonríe siempre para mí, así dulce e inocentemente, y no dejes de verme con el amor que me tienes –Susurro contra sus labios, viéndolo con amor. Apartando suavemente los mechones negros del rostro del menor -._

 _-Señor…_

 _-Ve, tranquilo –Lo besa castamente -. No te preocupes por Qetsiyah, ella lo sabe y no se preocupa._

 _-Me retiro, con su permiso –Se separa del mayor, caminando rápidamente con sus mejillas rojas –_

* * *

Ojos azules se abrieron de golpe. El poseedor de esas joyas se levantó de golpe sobre la cama donde reposaba.

Llevo una de sus manos hacía su boca, sintiendo un cosquilleo y un sabor a menta con fresas en los labios. También sentía el calor de aquellos brazos rodeándole.

¿Qué demonios sucedía?

* * *

 _-Por favor, señor Silas, no quiero problemas –Pidió Narke, siendo apresado por dos brazos fuertes -._

 _-No hay que temer, mi dulce Narke –Susurro mirándolo con cariño -. El único temor es nunca amar, amor mío._

 _-Lamento informarle, señor Silas, que no soy suyo… -Lo empuja y lo ve tristemente -….Así como usted nunca será mío…_

 _-Narke…_

 _-Por favor, le ruego que no juegue conmigo…_

 _-No juego contigo, Narke. Te amo, te deseo… Eres lo único que me mantiene cuerdo y vivo. Sin ti, seguramente, me muero…_

 _-Te casarías con la señorita Qetsiyah –Susurro con voz rota, cortando sus palabras y bajando la mirada para que el otro no vea sus lágrimas…_

 _-Narke…_

 _-Con su permiso, señor, me retiro._

 _No espero contestación y, con un movimiento rápido se escapó de aquellos brazos protectores, corrió fuera de la habitación._

 _Dejando a Silas con las palabras en la boca, dejándolo sin poder hablarle de su amor._

 _Sin poder decirle que no era un juego sus palabras._

* * *

Bebió lentamente el vaso de bourbon, sentado en uno sillones de la sala.

Aun no amanecía, pero había despertado a causa de aquel sueño. Suspiro. Dejando el vaso en la mesa, a medio llenar, encaminándose hacia la biblioteca de la casa que era más pequeña de la que tenían en la casa principal, aquella casa en el bosque y donde nunca se atrevió a volver.

Aún tenía recuerdos que lo atormentaban.

Entro a la sala, prendió la luz y, sin detenerse, se dirigió a uno de los estantes. Tomo el libro favorito de su madre, _Secretos de una ilusión_ (Libro que invente yo) y se sentó en uno de los sillones individuales.

Hacía mucho que no leía ese libro, recordaba las tardes donde su madre se lo leía y él adoraba escuchar ña dulce voz de su madre.

* * *

Jeremy noto que algo sucedía con el vampiro de bellos ojos azules. Se perdía en sus pensamientos, no coqueteaba con su hermana Elena o alguna otra chica, no discutía y no bebía mucho.

Le preocupaba, pero no tenía el coraje de preguntarle.

También noto que ninguna otra persona, a excepción del Sheriff Liz, se dio cuenta del cambio. ¡Ni siquiera Stefan, que es su hermano! ¡Mucho menos Alaric, que supuestamente era el mejor amigo de Damon!

Aprovechando que Stefan estaría con su hermana y los demás, decidió ir a la casa delos Salvatore y hablar con Damon.

Toco la puerta, acomodándose la mochila en su hombro y le sonrió al mayor, al momento que abrió la puerta.

-¿Jeremy? ¿Qué haces aquí? –Cuestiono con voz calma, dejándole entrar -.

-Elena tenía cita con Stefan –Contesto observando su reacción pero no hubo indicio de celos -, y Alaric –Al mencionar el nombre vio un rastro de tristeza en aquellos ojos azules -, está en la escuela.

-¿Comiste algo? Estaba terminando de cocinar lasaña y calzone de cuatro quesos.

-¿Comida italiana? Suena delicioso.

-Y aun no lo has probado. Deja la mochila por ahí y vallamos a la cocina. Ahí me preguntas lo que me tengas que preguntar.

El menor baja la cabeza, como un cachorrito regañado, y hace lo que le piden. Camino detrás del mayor, notando que sonreía muy sutil mente.

-Dime, Jeremy ¿Qué deseas saber? No soy tan ingenuo para creer que deseas mi compañía –Rompe el silencio, con amargura en su voz -.

-Me atrapaste… Puede que no nos caigamos bien, Damon, pero he notado que has cambiado en estas dos semanas. Note que ya no discutes con Stefan o alguna otra persona, que ya no bebes como bebías antes, que ya no estas al pendiente de Elena…

-Jeremy, ya no estoy al pendiente de ella porque Elena tiene a mi hermano –Contesto sin dejar de cocinar -.

-¡Pero hasta hace dos semanas la amabas! –Grito el menor -. ¡Ahora parece que ni la podes ver! Antes la mirabas con amor ahora… ahora… ¡parece como si la odiaras!

Damon solo suspiro, apagando el horno y sacando la lasaña. En silencio, sirve dos platos y corta el calzone de cuatro quesos. Coloco un plato frente a Jeremy y el otro del otro lado de la mesa. De la heladera saco una jarra con jugo y la coloco en la mesa, así como dos vasos.

-No odio a tu hermana, Jeremy –Aclara serio, clavando sus ojos azules en los ojos castaños de Jeremy -. Solo me estoy alejando de ella, porque Elena eligió a Stefan y….

-¡Mientes! –Grito el menor -¡Estas mintiendo, Damon! ¡No soy un idiota, sé que algo te está pasando! ¿No confías en mí?

-No es eso, Jeremy, de todos los amigos de mi hermano, solo en ti confió.

-Los demás también son tus amigos…

-No, Jeremy, ellos no soy mis amigos –Sonrío levemente -. Ellos me odian, me detestan… Desean mi muerte…

-No es cierto… -Susurro, mirando su plato. Ninguno de los dos había empezado a almorzar -.

-Jeremy, creo que has pasado por muchas cosas para cómo seguir mintiéndote a ti mismo. Sé que no eres tan ingenuo como Elena o cualquiera de los demás. Sé bien que sabes que este mundo no es negro o blanco, sino que hay otros colores. No hay buenos o malos, traidores o leales… -Le dijo -. Comamos, antes que se enfrié.

Jeremy se dio cuenta que el mayor cambio la conversación y solo suspiro. Le sería difícil saber que le sucedía, pero no se rendiría fácilmente.

-No me rendiré fácilmente, Damon –Advierte, probando la lasaña y sonrío -. ¿Cocinaste tú, Damon?

-Si, lo hice yo…

-Esta delicioso…

* * *

El Otro Lado

Qetsiyah miro a la bruja Original, Esther Mikaelson, y a su descendiente, Sheila Bannet, con frialdad.

-¿La bruja Qetsiyah? Me sorprende que usted me buscara -Dijo la rubia, con una sonrisa burlona -. ¿Y Silas, dónde está? ¡Cierto, él nunca tomo la cura para que ambos estén juntos!

-Silencio, patética bruja –Dijo la bella bruja inmortal, seria -.

-Qetsiyah, ¿Por qué nos llamaste? –Interviene Sheila, para evitar una pelea -.

-Necesito la ayuda de ambas, su magia y sangre para liberarlo.

-¿Liberarlo? ¿Liberar a quién? –Cuestiona seria Esther -.

-A mi gran amigo Silas –Contesta con una sutil sonrisa -.

-¿A Silas? ¡Eso no debe suceder, porque si despierta, el fin del mundo vendrá! –Exclama Esther, horrorizada -.

-¿Por qué tendríamos que despertarlos?

-Lo de Silas es algo complicado de explicar… por eso se los mostraré…

Minutos después, las tres brujas estaban en silenció. Esther y Sheila procesando lo información que se les habían mostrado. Era sorprendente como el dicho _una imagen vale más que mil palabras_ se aplicaba en ese momento.

-A ver si entendí –Susurra Sheila, aun consternada -. Silas y tú, Qetsiyah, estaban comprometidos pero en realidad eran amigos, Silas se enamoró de un siervo llamado Narke, ellos dos tuvieron una relación en donde ayudabas felizmente; Amara estaba obsesionada con Silas, creaste el elixir de la inmortalidad para ustedes tres¸ Amara le dijo a Narke que estaba embarazada de Silas y Narke le cree…

-…Silas le intenta explicar y pero no lo logra –Continua Esther -, el día de la boda tuya y de Silas, Amara secuestra a Narke, accidentalmente Silas y tú toman el elixir que se encontraba en sus bebidas, Amara tomo también el elixir y le hace una herida muy peligrosa a Narke, ustedes descubren el engaño pero llegan tarde, Narke muere, Silas hace de piedra a Amara y tú creas la cura de la inmortalidad. Encierras a Silas, para que espere a la reencarnación de Narke.

-En resumen, sí.

-Damon Salvatore es Narke, ¿verdad?

-Así es, Sheila, ese vampiro amigo de tu nieta es Narke, el amado de mi amigo Silas –Contesta tristemente -. Quiero que Silas despierte y se encuentre con Narke, no, ya no es Narke si no Damon. Quiero que estén juntos para siempre…

-¿Qué ganamos a cambio? ¿Y cómo lograras que ese tal Damon acepte a Silas? –Quiere saber Esther, parecía una telenovela muy jodida -.

-Esther, tu ganaras la libertad, serás liberada de este lugar. Sheila, tu nieta será feliz y estará protegida. Por otro lado, Damon está teniendo _sueños_ o más bien recuerdos de su vida como Narke. Si despertamos a Silas, los dos salen ganando.

-¿A qué te refieres, Qetsiyah? –Preguntan al unísono las otras dos brujas -.

-Silas gana porque podrá encontrarse con su amado Narke, solo que con otro nombre, y Damon gana a alguien que lo ame y lo cuide, que lo proteja, gana lo que más desea… Que alguien lo quiera con la pasión de amantes, con el cariño de amigos, con el amor de una familia.

-Eso me parece bien –Murmura la madre de los originales -.

-Te olvidas de algo, Qetsiyah, ¿Y si Damon ama a otra persona? –Contraataca Sheila, que había estado observando a su nieta y se dio cuenta de las miradas que Damon le enviaba a cierto cazador -.

-Sheila, Sheila, Sheila –Repite el nombre dela bruja, con una hermosa sonrisa -. ¿Qué eliges? ¿Amar pero ser lastimado o ser amado y ser protegido? ¿Si fueras Damon, que elegirías? Conociendo el pasado de Damon, tanta como humano como vampiro como lo conozco yo, sé que Damon elegiría ser amado y ser protegido…

* * *

Qetsiyah ya está planeando despertar a Silas, ¿Podrá este reconquistar al alma reencarnada de Narke, su amado?

Jeremy sabe que algo le sucede a Damon, por eso hará que el mayor confié en él, cueste lo que cueste. Mientras tanto, Damon se seguirá confundiendo con los sentimientos hacía su amigo Alaric y los nuevos sentimientos que tiene gracias a los _sueños_ con aquel hombre de ojos verde bosque.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	3. Chapter 3

Hola. Muchas gracias a las personas que leen y comentan esta historia.

Los personajes no me pertenecen, y las temporadas desdela uno a la 3 si han ocurrido. La temporada 4 la escribo yo.

Les quiero preguntar:

¿Quieren que Elena sea mala? Después de todo, Amara es la villana de mi historia.

Reviews:

 **Guest:** ¡Muchas gracias por comentar! Y contestando tu pregunta, Silas si se parecerá a Stefan ya que este último es su doppelgänger. Pero para aparecer frente a Damon tendrá otra apariencia, para no confundirlo porque sería confuso para nuestro Salvatore mayor que alguien parecido a hermano lo corteje. Aclaro, solo para Damon pero para los demás se aparecerá como un doble de Stefan.

Espero haber aclarado tu duda.

* * *

 _-¿Narke? ¿Por qué lloras, querido mío? –Cuestiona dulce pero a la vez preocupado, el de ojos verde bosque -._

 _-¿Por qué lloro? –Susurro levantando su inocente mirar, para sonreírle mientras las lágrimas iban recorriendo sus sonrojadas -. Porque estoy feliz… Nunca pensé que mis pensamientos serian correspondidos por ti, Señ… Silas…_

 _Silas solo río cálidamente, secando las gotas saladas de las mejillas del adolescente. Le causaba tanta ternura, que le dio un beso en cada parte del rostro excluyéndolos labios del otro._

 _Narke hizo un infantil puchero con sus rosados labios sintiendo como Silas se separaba su rostro, pero luego sonrió y llevo sus manos hacía la nuca del más alto, jalándola hacia su cuerpo y uniendo sus labios en un beso casto. El de ojos verdes se sorprendió aunque la sorpresa no duro mucho, llevo sus brazos a la cadera del otro, uniendo más sus cuerpos._

 _Sintiendo como una lengua lamia sus labios, pidiendo permiso para entrar, el adolescente entreabrió tímidamente sus labios y dientes. Una deseosa lengua se deslizo entre los dientes, para recorrer el interior de esa cálida y dulce cavidad. Luego de recorrer el interior, la visitante decidió jugar con la otra lengua._

 _Narke ahogo un gemido, sintiendo el placer de sentir como ambas lenguas jugaban entre ellas._

 _-Vallan a una habitación, ¿quieren?_

 _Narke reconoce la voz y se corta de forma abrupta el beso, intento separarse de Silas pero este solo lo atrajo más a su cuerpo._

 _-Qetsiyah, ¿no tienes a otra persona para molestar? –Pregunta Silas, mientras su mejilla reposa en la cabeza del otro -._

 _-No. Además Narke es un niñ, así que no dejaré que hagas "eso" con él… -Comenta burlona la mujer, sonriéndole al menor -._

 _-¿No está molesta, señorita Qetsiyah? –Pregunta con timidez Narke -._

 _-Claro que no, Narke. Estoy muy feliz de que ambos estén juntos. Desde hace mucho que Silas anda persiguiéndote a ti y hartándome a mí. ¿Sabes lo molesto que es? Pobre de ti. Lo vas a tener que aguantar. Aunque el amor es ciego y tonto –Termino suspirando y negando con la cabeza -._

* * *

Eran eso de las tres de la tarde, salía del baño con una toalla sobre sus hombros. Era un día caluroso, los rayos del sol golpeaban fuerte a todo lo que toque.

En esos momentos agradecía que los vampiros utilizaran los anillos, porque de lo contrario moriría de lo fuerte que eran los rayos del sol.

Suspiro y se dio cuenta que últimamente suspiraba mucho. Desde que aparecieron esos _sueño_ que lo llenaba de nostalgia y que le hacían saber que algo le faltaba.

Que perdió algo importante.

¿Qué perdió?

No lo sabe.

No tenía tiempo, bueno si tenía tiempo pero no podía pensar en los sueños debía pensar las razones por las que los hermanos Mikaelson estaban en el pueblo. Por alguna razón, no cree que sea Elena pero era la razón que todos creían.

¿Qué otra persona/objeto sería más importante que la sangre de Elena o de Katherine?

Damon no lo sabía…

* * *

Se dejó caer bajo la sombra del árbol, el sudor empapaba su cuerpo y su respiración era agitada. Había salido de su casa, no estaba de ánimo para aguantar a su hermana y los demás que más preocupados por Klaus, están preocupados de que Damon no proteja a Elena.

¿Desde cuándo ella era lo más valioso del mundo?

Francamente él no entendía. Elena ya era vampiro ¿no? Ella ya puede defenderse sola ¿cierto? Parecía que nadie se daba cuenta. Está bien, entiende que su sangre es importante para algunos, Klaus es uno de ellos.

-No te pierdas en tus pensamientos, compañero, porque serás presa fácil –Abrió sus ojos para mirar a la persona que lo miro -.

Era alto y musculoso, su cabello rizado rubio sucio junto con bellos ojos azules oscuros, pero no tan hermosos como los de Damon, y piel blanco perla. Iba vistiendo unos pantalones de vestir negros con zapatillas de igual color, una remera blanca y una chaqueta oscura. Era el hibrido original, Niklaus 'Klaus' Mikaelson.

-¿Qué quieres, Klaus? –Pregunto serio, esperando que no note el miedo que siente -.

El mayor sonrió, se dio cuenta del miedo que general en el otro.

-Solo pasaba por aquí, te vi y quise saludarte, Jeremy–Contesta y en sus ojos se ve sinceridad -.

-Ya me saludaste, te puedes ir –Dijo entre dientes, levantándose de la raíz del árbol, donde estaba sentado -.

-No te preocupes, me iré –Miro con sus ojos a su alrededor, no había gente a su alrededor, así que se acercó a Jeremy con velocidad de vampiro -… solo quiero que… -Atrapa al menor entre su cuerpo y la madera del árbol -…me digas que le pasa a Damon.

-¿A qué te refieres? –Pregunto, tratando de no sonrojarse por la cercanía del hibrido -.

-Note hagas el idiota, niño. No soy como _tus amigos o hermana_ , porque estoy seguro que recién se dan cuenta de que algo le pasa a Damon –Susurro lo suficiente mente alto para que Jeremy lo escuche -. ¿Qué la pasa? Ya no es el mismo Damon que enseña los dientes…

-No lo sé, sinceramente, no lo sé y aunque lo supiera ¡Nunca te lo diría! –Termino gritando provocando que Klaus le diera una mirada de advertencia -.

-Por esta vez, te perdonare que me grites… En otra ocasión, te mató.

Jeremy llevo una de sus manos hacia su corazón, latía muy fuertemente. Casi parecía que quería salirse de su pecho.

* * *

Klaus ingreso a su habitación, con una gran sonrisa. Como le encantaba sacar de quicio a Tyler, utilizando a Jeremy.

Aunque el hibrido original, sabía muy bien que el hijo de los Lockwood aún no entendía lo que sentía por Jeremy.

Y Klaus era feliz provocando celos en Tyler y confusión en Jeremy.

Pero no todo era felicidad para el hibrido original, no, realmente estaba preocupado. Sí, estaba preocupado y la persona por la cual estaba preocupado no era parte de su familia, si no que era uno de sus _enemigos_.

Desde hace tiempo noto que Damon ha estado perdido en sus pensamientos y frustrado por algo. Y no era por la elección de Elena, era por otra razón que aun Klaus no sabía.

¿Por qué estaba interesado en el mayor de los Salvatore?

Es fácil de responder, Klaus tiene respeto por Damon. ¿Por qué respeto? ¿Quién no siente respeto por alguien que no odia a su hermano, por provocar la muerte de su madre, aunque sea involuntariamente?

¿Quién no siente respeto por alguien, que ha aguantado golpes desde temprana edad?

¿Quién no siente respeto por alguien que no se dejó caer, cuando las mujeres que amo eligieron a su hermano sobre él?

¿Quién no siente respeto por alguien, que está roto por dentro pero aun asi está sonriendo?

Por eso y muchas más razones, es que Klaus respeta a Damon así como también tiene un deseo de protegerlo.

¿Protegerlo? Si, de protegerlo. Su parte de hombre lobo le dicta protegerlo, porque Klaus es un Alpha y Damon es solo un cachorro que necesita concejo y protección, aunque no la quiera recibir.

* * *

Jeremy llego a la casa de los Salvatore, diez minutos más tarde dela hora acordad. Con la mente confundida ¿Qué quería Klaus con Damon? Era lo que se preguntaba, también se preguntaba si le tenía que decírselo a su _hermana_ y amigos.

Suspiro, por alguna razón, sería mala idea. Solo a Damon le diría y con eso, vería que hacer.

Era curioso como las perspectivas cambiaban, al conocer bien al otro. Damon era alguien con quien podías sentirte protegido y amado.

* * *

 _Ojos azules, tan bellos y llenos de_ _inocencia, miraron a la lluvia caer. Una sonrisa se formaba de sus pequeños y rosados labios, desde que tenía memoria, la lluvia le gustaba._

 _Le encantaba caminar y correr debajo de las gotas de agua, pero también le gustaba detenerse y escuchar aquel sonido que le tranquiliza._

 _Un suspiro salió de sus labios, pestañando lindamente._

 _El mayor lo observaba, no le quitaba la vista de encima._

 _Era esos momentos de silencio, donde a uno solo le bastaba estar en compañía de su otra mitad._

 _Sonrió un poco, volviendo su atención a los papeles que le había entregado Qetsiyah, su más fiel amiga y se podría decir que su casi hermana._

 _-¿Qué pasa, señor? –Ojos verde bosque mirando aquellos dulces e inocentes ojos azules del siervo -._

 _Aquellos ojos que siempre lo enamoraban._

 _-No pasa nada, Narke –Susurro y aparto unos cuantos mechones, que interferían para que observase el rostro contrario -…Y ya no me digas señor, dime solamente Silas, Narke…_

 _-Silas…_

* * *

¿Se puede enseñar trucos a un perro viejo? No ¿Y a un perro joven? Tampoco. O al menos eso piensa Damon al estar tratando de enseñarle a Jeremy a cocinar.

El niño era tan malo en la cocina.

-No pongas esa cara, Damon –Pidió el humano, mirándole mal -.

-No es mi culpa que no sepas cocinar, Jeremy…

-¡Se cocinar! –Se defiende -.

-No sabes cocinar. Eres peor que Stefan pero a ti te tengo fe, no como a Stefan porque una vez casi hizo explotar la cocina.

-¿Es tan malo?

-Solo te diré que si Stefan preparo algo, no lo comas. Porque te encerraras en el baño, mucho tiempo.

-¿Tanto así? –Susurro Jeremy, anonadado -.

-Sí. Y un buen cocinero puede hablar y cocinar a la vez –Comento, señalando la sartén -.

-¡Mierda!

-La práctica hace al maestro –Sonrió de lado primeras veces se me quemaba la comida y los dedos. Mi madre siempre se reía, diciendo que nadie nace sabiendo.

-¿Cómo era?

-¿Quién?

-Tu mamá, como era ella –Pide con curiosidad -.

-Mi madre era una bella mujer, siempre sonriendo. Su nombre era Lilian, aunque todos la llamaban Lily. Era francesa, creo. Ella fue quien me inculco el amor hacia los libros, la familia y la cocina. Cocinar era una terapia –Suspiro melancólico, extrañaba mucho a su madre -. Tenía el pelo negro y sus ojos, eran muy hermosos. Era muy querida por los empleados. Hasta que murió.

-¿De que murió? –Cuestiono, interesado pero su sonrisa desapareció al ver la triste mirada de Damon -.

-Mi madre quedo embarazada de Stefan, fue un embarazo complicado pero ella siempre sonreía. Cuando nació Stefan, me hizo prometer que siempre lo protegería y yo se lo jure. Luego de eso, madre fue llevada a la casa de campo, tenía tuberculosis o algo así menciono Giuseppe.

-¿Por eso odias a Stefan?

-No lo odio, es lo último que me queda de mi madre. Bueno, Stefan y su libro favorito. Ahora, coloca el arroz y saltéalo… -Ordeno -.

-¿Qué libro era su favorito? –Pregunto, colocando un poco el arroz a la sartén y salteándola -. ¿Así?

-Si… Solo que no tan rápido, hazlo despacio… -Observo, serio. Siempre se tomaba en serio las preparaciones de cocina lo conocerás… Se llama _Secretos De Una Ilusión_ …

-Tienes razón, nunca escuche su nombre… -Susurro concentrado en la sartén -.

-Ahora, coloca el caldo y pon el fuego a suave o mínimo. En 15 o 18 minutos estará.

-Okey…

* * *

El otro lado

Las tres brujas estaban una frente a la otra, preparadas y serias. Esa noche, con la luna nueva, despertarían a Silas.

* * *

Próximo capitulo ¡Silas despertara! ¡Y veremos qué es lo que piensa Stefan de la cercanía de su hermano con su cuñado!

¡Nos leemos!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola, ¿Cómo están? Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo. ¡Silas despierta en este capítulo!

Les recuerdo, que nada que ocurra en la temporada 4 ocurre, ya que la estoy escribiendo como yo quiera.

Quiero que me respondan estas dos preguntas, ya que será como se escríbala trama:

¿Quieren que Elena sea mala?

¿Con quién desean que se quede Damon, con Silas o con Alaric?

Tienen tiempo para responder hasta el que publique el capítulo 6.

Reviews:

PR. Salvatore: muchas gracias por leer y comentar. No sé a otras fans, pero a mí me encanta que Klaus proteja a Damon, así como amistad/hermandad que se forma en Jeremy y Damon. Damon necesitan mucho amor

Guest: ¡Gracias por comentar! Sí, necesitaba que despierten a Silas pronto así se va creando la trama y los celos, Kufufufu.

Sin más a leer.

* * *

Tumba (Realmente no me acuerdo donde estaba escondido Silas)

Las tres brujas aparecieron en la cueva, el olor a tierra y muerte se sentía con fuerza. Qetsiyah hizo que las antiguas velas (que ella utilizo para dormirlo) se prendieran.

Era como una cueva, grande y espaciosa, con altas paredes. Las velas se ubicaban en puntos estratégicos para que la oscuridad no se presente. No hay telarañas.

Las tres brujas miran lo que parecía un ataúd negro con finos detalles plateados.

-¿Aquí es donde lo ocultaste? –Susurro Sheila -.

-Sí, aquí lo oculte. En un lugar oscuro y frío para su atormentada alma –Responde Qetsiyah, con una mirada de tristeza -.

-¿Cómo lo despertamos? –Pregunta la bruja rubia, seriamente -.

-Esther en el círculo dela izquierda y Sheila, el circulo de la derecha, yo en el medio –Ordena de rizos largos y oscuros, colocándose en dicho lugar y viendo que las otras hacían lo mismo -. Ahora corten sus palmas y reciten el hechizo que les he dicho.

Las tres cortan sus palmas y, dando un suspiro, recitan un canto en una lengua muerta.

A penas terminaron de recitar, el ataúd brillo con una segadora luz blanca y la tapa se cayó, inerte, sobre el frío piso de piedra.

Las tres brujas contuvieron el aliento mientras miraban la capa de polvo disiparse.

Sheila y Esther ahogaron un jadeo, mientras Qetsiyah sonrió con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Al fin todo se solucionaría.

¿O los problemas comenzarían?

* * *

 _Entraron a la habitación en penumbras del mayor, la luna estaba ya en lo alto y Narke procedió a prender las velas para alejar las sombras. Silas por su lado sonrió y abrazo la cintura fina del contrario, quien prendió la última vela._

 _-¿Señ…Silas? –Se corrigió, aun no se acostumbraba a dirigirse de aquella manera irrespetuosa -._

 _-Narke… -Susurro volteándolo y, mirando aquellos ojos, lo beso -._

 _Lo beso con la ternura y el amor que le sentía, recorriendo aquella cavidad que se le ofrecía con facilidad. De pronto, el amor se fue convirtiendo en lujuria. Silas dejo de besarle, sus brazos sujetaron más fuerte el cuerpo del otro contra el suyo y su rostro bajo hacia el cuello del menor, para besarlo, lamerlo y succionarlo._

 _Un suspiro salió de los labios de Narke, miles de descargas recorrían su cuerpo._

 _La ropa poco a poco iba desapareciendo y, de un momento a otro, los dos jóvenes estaban recostados sobre la gran cama, desnudos y besándose delicadamente._

 _Besos, mordiscos y succiones eran repartidos por la hambrienta boca del mayor, que se encargaba de marcar toda la blanca piel que se le ofrecía fácilmente entre suspiros y gemidos ahogados._

 _Narke sentía un torrente de emociones, siente el calor del musculoso cuerpo sobre el suyo y siente como su cuerpo reacciona por los movimientos del contrario. A sus 17años nunca había sentido algo parecido._

 _-…S…Si ¡Ahhh! ¡Silas! –Gimoteo con dolor el pequeño de ojos azules, sintiendo como un dedo se deslizaba dentro de él-._

 _-Lo siento –Susurro Silas, besándole la mejilla y agregando otro dedo. Observando con cariño el sonrojado rostro de Narke -._

 _Para Silas verlo allí, debajo de su cuerpo, gimiendo y suspirando, con el rostro sonrojado, labios hinchados por los besos que se daban, con sus ojos azules inocentes pero nublados por la lujuria…Era la perfección… Era magnifico…_

 _Era la gloria pura. ¿Y lo mejor? Esa vista, esos sonidos, eran únicamente suyos. ¿Celoso? ¿Posesivo? No, para nada… Solo cuidaba lo que le pertenecía._

 _-¿Estás listo, Narke?_

 _Ojos azules, brillantes pero a la vez temerosos, cumplieron con los serios y cariñosos ojos verdes. Sonrió y asintió tímidamente. Silas sonrío, unió sus manos y lo beso._

 _Dolor, placer. Dolor, placer._

 _Dolor placentero era lo que sentía Narke, sintiendo como de a poco el miembro del mayor lo iba llenando._

 _Silas gimió, nunca había sentido algo tan estrecho en su vida porque no era ningún santo._

 _-Silas… -Movió sus caderas, tirando hacia atrás su cabeza y exponiendo su cuello a los sedientos dientes de Silas-._

 _Suspiros, gemidos, nombres susurrados, gritos mudos, movimientos rápidos y lentos. Besos cariñosos, besos apasionados._

 _Era entrega mutua, una promesa de estar juntos toda una vida._

 _-Te amo, Narke…_

 _-Te amo, Silas…_

* * *

Damon se alegró de ser un vampiro, porque de lo contrario estaría completamente rojo por aquel maldito sueño… bueno, no tan maldito, hasta cierto punto era tierno. ¡Pero lo que le molestaba era que ese tal Narke era parecido a él!

Narke y parecido con él aparte, Silas le perecía guapo y conocido. Si, de algún lado conocía esos ojos verdes ¿de dónde? No lo sabía.

* * *

Tumba

Ojos verdes bosque se abrieron y miraron su alrededor con confusión. ¿Qué había pasado? Sentía cuerpo su cuerpo pesado, los pulmones le dolían y las pulsaciones de su corazón eran dagas hacía su pecho.

-¿Silas?

 ** _¿Quién le hablaba?_**

-Silas, amigo.

 ** _¿Qetsiyah? ¿Era su amiga quien lo tocaba?_**

No podía hablar, tenía la garganta seca. Fijo sus confusos ojos a los cálidos de Qetsiyah, quien lloraba y sonreía a la vez.

-Silas, respira con cuidado –Pidió la de rizos oscuros -.

-¿Qe-Qetsiyah? –Su voz sonó pastosa -.

-Sí, soy yo, amigo –Sonrió -.

-¿Narke? –Susurro temeroso, buscándole con la mirada pero encontrándose con las otras dos brujas -.

-Silas, escúchame. Ha pasado mucho tiempo de tu encierro. Narke reencarno… y… su nombre… ya no es ese… Él se llama…

-Damon Salvatore –Dijo Sheila, al ver lo titubeante de su predecesor -. Y es hermano de su doppelgänger.

-¿Qué? –Pidió a la mujer mayor -.

-Esa fue la consecuencia de crear y beber el elixir de la inmortalidad. Como nosotros no morimos, cada cierto tiempo nace un ser, descendiente de nuestra familia, que se parezca a nosotros –Contesto Qetsiyah, ayudando a Silas a bajarse del ataúd -.

-Pero ni tu ni yo…

-Nuestros hermanos –Sonrió Qetsiyah, sabiendo lo que quería decir su amigo -. Ellos formaron familia y algunos de sus descendientes serán nuestros doppelgänger.

-¿Y Narke…digo, Damon, ya sabe quién soy? –Susurro Silas, bajamente -.

-Damon Salvatore tiene sueños que son los recuerdos de Narke, él no sabe quién eres –Comento Esther, mirándolo -. En estos momentos, se podría decir que está confundido con respecto a sus sentimientos. Cree amar a alguien, pero anhela que tu estés en su vida. La parte que es de Narke te extraña, pero Damon no te conoce y sufre amando a alguien que no le corresponde.

Las otras dos brujas la miran furiosas. ¡No tenía que haberle a Silas que su amado, amaba a otra persona!

Por su lado, los ojos verdes del inmortal miraron a la bruja rubia. Había algo en su persona que le llamo la atención. Tenía aura de bruja, pero también tenía otra aura que no conocía.

-¿Qué eres?

-Soy Esther Mikaelson, bruja original y madre de los originales –Se presenta la rubia -. Los originales son mis hijos, los cuales yo misma convertí en vampiros.

-¿Vampiros? –Arqueo una ceja -.

-Son seres inmortales, que se quedan varados en la edad donde se convirtieron, y deben sangre. Realmente no quería crear vampiros, solo quería que mis hijos vivieran eternamente porque no soportaría perder a más hijos. Mi hermana se llevó a mi hija mayor y uno de mis hijos varones, murió a manos de los hombres lobos. Aunque mi hijo, Niklaus es un hibrido original. Él es medio hombre lobo y medio vampiro. El más fuerte de los originales.

El único hombre presente se sorprendió pero no dijo nada. Vampiros. Seres que se alimentaban de sangre.

-Silas… -Susurro Qetsiyah con pánico -.

-Narke o Damon es un vampiro ahora –Afirmo -.

-Sí –Fue su única contestación -.

Qetsiyah estaba preocupada, no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar su amigo. Ella sabía que siempre quiso estar unido por toda la eternidad a Narke, pero Silas podía rechazar a Damon solo por beber sangre.

-Perfecto –Sonrió felizmente Silas -. Narke es inmortal, podemos estar juntos por siempre y solo lo tengo que reconquistar. ¿Cuántos años aparenta?

-23… -Contesta Sheila -.

* * *

Casa de Huéspedes Salvatore

Stefan no era celoso. Bueno sí era celoso por Elena, después de todo era su novia, pero nunca sintió celos hacía Damon. No lo malentiendan, Stefan adora y quiere a su hermano mayor, creció y fue cuidado por él. Aunque también Stefan sintió celos de Damon a causa de Katherine y Elena, pero nunca sintió miedo de que Damon lo reemplace, porque a pesar de todo eran hermanos.

Por eso Stefan nunca fue celoso de alguien que quiera arrebatarle a Damon, era SU hermano y SOLO SUYO.

Bueno, puede ser que tenga celos. ¿Quién no los tendría, si ven como SU hermano le sonríe a alguien que no era él?

Stefan quería a Jeremy, era el hermano de su novia y un buen amigo, pero al menor de los Salvatore no le agrada que este cerca de Damon. Esperen… ¿Desde cuándo se llevaban bien aquellos dos?

-¡Oh! Hola, Stefan –Saludo Jeremy, con una enorme sonrisa -.

-¡hermanito! ¿No deberías de estar con Elena? –Pregunto curioso el vampiro de ojos azules, golpeando al menor de los tres -.

-Ella tenía que hablar con Caroline y Bonnie –Contesto sonriendo, aunque lo que quería era sacar al humano de la casa, abrazar a Damon y no soltarle nunca -. ¿Qué hacían?

-Enseño al pequeño Jeremy a cocinar, hermanito –Sonrío Damon, despeinando al menor -.

-No hagas eso –Gruño el castaño pero seguía sonriendo -.

Stefan apretó los puños, las ganas de matar a Jeremy eran muy tentativas, pero no podía hacerlo. Sus amigos y novia no apreciarían eso.

-Me alegro que se lleven bien. No los distraigo más, me voy a mi habitación.

-Está bien.

Salió de la cocina y la sonrisa que tenía desapareció, convirtiéndose en una mueca enojada.

¡Damon no podía comportar así con otra persona que no sea él! ¡Él era su hermanito y no Jeremy! ¡A él le debía sonreír!

Y no que Stefan fuera celoso, solo cuidaba lo que era suyo.

* * *

Cerca de Mystic Falls. Dos días despues

De entre las sombras salieron don personas. Una mujer rubia y vestida elegante. A su lado, un joven de aparentes 26 años, con los ojos verdes más bellos del mundo y una corta cabellera castaña.

-Sabes que tendrás que cambiar de apariencia ¿no? Te apareces mucho a Stefan, o algo así dijo Sheila –Murmuro la rubia, mirándole -.

-Lo sé y solo por él. Tu hijo Finn nos espera, Esther –Contesto caminando -.

La madre de los originales solo suspiro, pero sonrió. Se iba a divertir mucho con la telenovela protagonizada por Damon Salvatore y Silas.

Debía de pensar en un nombre, no podía divertirse de Silas y sus intentos de cortejo si su nueva telenovela no tenía un nombre propio.

* * *

Nos leemos…


	5. Chapter 5

Hola chicos. Perdón por el retraso, la escuela me tiene muy ocupada. Además las clases extras me dejaron sin tiempo. Este capi es más de relleno, creo…

Gracias a las personas que comentaron. Perdonen que no les conteste.

Por ahora, va ganando Silas x Damon… ¡Pero aun tienen tiempo para votar!

Aclaración: Vampire Diaries no me pertenece, si lo fuera había Slash y Elena ni Katherine habrían hecho sufrir a Damon.

* * *

Sus ojos verdes veían con atención a los vampiros presentes, los Originales y al hibrido original, mientras Esther estaba parada atrás suyo. A simple vista, y más si eres mortal, parecían simples personas sin nada especial.

Pero si eras otro vampiro, un lobo o una bruja podrías sentir el aura poderosa que emanaban.

Casi sonríe, al ver las miradas que recibía. Sabía que cualquier ser sobrenatural sentiría la poderosa aura que emanaba. Le preocupaba que su amado niño no quisiera que se le acerque por temor a que lo lastimará, ya vería que hacer si eso sucedía.

-Madre -Rompió el silencio Klaus, observándolos -.

-Niklaus, hijo -Sonrió la bruja original, muy feliz de verlos -.

-Madre, pensamos que habías muerto -Susurro Rebekah -.

-Sí, pero he vuelto -Comento despreocupadamente, aunque interiormente estaba nerviosa -.

Sabía que no la atacaban por el aura perteneciente al de ojos verde.

-¿Quién es la persona que la acompaña, madre? –Pregunto Elías, muy serio -.

-Se llama…

-Silas, mi nombre es Silas -Interrumpió el inmortal a la bruja -.

Inmediatamente, los originales se tensaron.

-¿Silas, el inmortal? –No pudo evitar cuestionar Kol -.

-El mismo... pero no se preocupen -Sonrió de lado -. No los matare ni nada por el estilo, así como tampoco Esther les hará daño -Aseguro mirándola de reojo -.

Esther solo pudo asentir sin habla. Enmudecida por el frio que emanaba aquellos ojos verdes.

* * *

Casa de Huéspedes Salvatore

Reunidos en la sala estaban los hermanos Salvatore, Elena, Jeremy, Caroline, Alaric, Bonnie y Tyler. Aunque al menor de todos (Jeremy) le fastidiaba la reunión. ¡Justo tenían que hacer una reunión importante, el día que aprendería a hacer una tarta de queso!

Vale, por ahí estaba exagerando…pero le estaba tomando la mano a las preparaciones, ahora ya no se le quemaba, quedaba salado o se pasaba a las preparaciones. Además, quería que Damon este orgulloso de él.

Elena miro como en el rostro de su hermano florecía una sonrisa, algo habitual en esos días y su ceño se frunció. Ella apreciaba a Damon pero no le gustaba la cercanía con su hermano, más cuando este no le quería decir sus razones para visitar al de ojos azules durante las tardes.

Stefan, sentado al lado de su hermano, fulminaba con la mirada a su cuñado. Lo quería, sí, pero bien lejos de su hermano. ¡Dios, que en esos días se contuvo de matar a Jeremy! Damon era SUYO y de nadie más, y evitaría que cualquier persona se lo quiera quitar. Y no, Stefan no era celoso.

Bonnie y Caroline sentían la tensión en el aire, así que decidieron esperar a que alguno hable y rompa el silencio.

Tyler miraba a Jeremy con molestia y algo de confusión, pero también anhelo bien oculto. Hace algunos días atrás, había visto al menor conversando con Klaus y eso le hacía hervir su sangre. Recordó que su lobo aulló con furia y con ganas de alejar a Jeremy del original hibrido. No entendía las razones de su enojo, solo esperaba que se vayan rápido.

Alaric solo miraba a los menores verse entre ellos, con molestia, enojo, confusión y frustraciones. Que recordaba no había discutido ni nada, así que no encontraba una razón para ese ambiente tenso. Sus ojos se desviaron hacía el vampiro de ojos azules que miraban a los demás con fastidio, típico en él, y no pudo evitar sonreír al pensar en lo tierno que se veía. Rápidamente borro la sonrisa, para mantenerse un poco serio.

Siendo sinceros, la situación le tenía los pelos de punta. La tensión se cortaba con cuchillo y nadie hacía nada para cortarla. ¿Porque carajos hicieron una reunión si nadie hablaba? Se preguntaba mentalmente Damon. Si alguien no hablaba y cortaba la tensión, echaba a todo el mundo y se ponía a cocinar con Jeremy. Ese pensamiento fugaz, le hizo sonreír de lado.

-¿Comenzamos? –Interrumpió Jeremy el duelo de miradas -.

-Claro -Sonrió forzadamente su hermana -.

-¿Tienen alguna idea de quien podría pertenecer esa aura, tan poderosa y oscura? -Cuestiono la bruja, con seriedad -.

-De ningún Original -Comento Damon -, ya que esta aura es parecida al de una bruja o brujo.

-Alguien más poderoso que los Originales, debe de ser esta persona -Tomo la palabra Alaric, provocando en Elena y Caroline jadeo -.

-¡Alguien más detrás de la sangre de Elena! -Exclamo la rubia vampira, preocupada por su amiga -.

Damon y Jeremy casi se dan una palmada en la cara. ¿El mundo gira alrededor de Elena y ellos no lo sabían?

Los demás parecían preocupados, también, por Elena.

-Eso sería… peligroso -Susurro por lo bajo el vampiro de ojos azules, tratando de sonar preocupado y no fastidioso -.

* * *

Mansión Mikaelson, por la tarde-noche

-Tienes que tener cuidado, Silas -Comento la bruja rubia mirando al inmortal -.

-No te preocupes, Esther, no cometeré errores para enamorar a Damon -Sonrió mirándose en el espejo, había cambiado de apariencia -.

-No solo por eso -Frunce el ceño -. Damon es muy querido por Klaus, o por lo menos por su lado lobo.

-Eso me sorprendió, sinceramente. Después de todo, Niklaus esta detrás de la sangre de los descendientes de aquella traicionera mujer y Damon debe ser su enemigo -Suspiro -. Se pondrá molesto si se entera de que estoy tras de Damon…

-¿No lo lastimaras, verdad? Porque sé que tanto tu como yo podemos sentir ese lazo. Si dañas a Niklaus, Damon te odiaría.

Silas volvió a suspirar, la rubia tenia razón. Si directamente o indirectamente dañaba al hibrido Original, su niño de lindos ojos lo odiaría.

Por su lado, Esther decidió dejarlo solo. Sabía que el inmortal necesitaba tiempo para pensar, porque estaba segura que Damon no tendría los mismos gustos que Narke, así que la tendría un poco difícil.

Al verse solo, el de ojos verde bosque se mira al espejo. Su pelo ya no era de ese tono castaño, ahora lo tenía rojo y corto. La piel acanelada. Sonrió, mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos. Con era apariencia se mostraría frente a Damon.

Cerró sus ojos, mientras un recuerdo aparecía en su mente.

* * *

 _Antes de abrir sus ojos, a causa de la molesta luz del sol, sintió un peso sobre su pecho junto con un agradable calor. Sus brazos instintivamente se aferraron al pequeño cuerpo contrario, enterrando su rostro el los cabellos del menor._

 _Esperen…_

 _Abrió sus ojos verdes, sentándose levemente sobre el lecho y molestando al pequeño que solo gimió para seguir durmiendo, acurrucándose._

 _Una sonrisa boba apareció sobre la boca del mayor, maravillado por la imagen de su amado dormido y desnudo. Una imagen con la cual le gustaría despertar toda su vida._

 _Lo abrazo con delicadeza, no quería era imagen se terminara rápidamente._

 _-Para siempre y por siempre… Te amare, mi pequeño Narke -Murmuro besando los cabellos negros del otro -._

* * *

-Para siempre y por siempre… Te amaré… -Repitió Silas, aun con sus ojos cerrados -. Haré todo lo necesario para que me ames como en el pasado, Damon –Prometió -.

* * *

 _Ojos azules se abrieron soñolientos, un bostezo se escapo de sus rosados y sensuales labios mientras se acurrucaba más entre aquellos protectores brazos. Escucho una risa conocida pero la ignoro, estaba cansado y dolorido… Deseaba dormir._

 _Nuevamente, aquellos ojos inocentes azules se cerraron. Se iba durmiendo al compás de los latidos calmados del corazón del otro._

 _-Narke… -Escucho su nombre, pero decidió dejarlo pasar -. Pequeño, despierta –Sintió una mano acariciar su cabello y otra su espalda, frunciendo las cejas, se negó abrir sus ojos -._

 _Nuevamente escucho aquella conocida risa, sonrió satisfecho pensando que la persona que le hablaba se había cansado de llamarle. Sintió algunos movimientos que le molestaron, luego la calma… ante de la tormenta._

 _-¡AY! -Exclamo dolido Narke, sentándose rápidamente y masajeando su clavícula. Le habían mordido muy fuerte -._

 _-Buen día, amor mío -Sonrió divertido Silas, besándole con cariño -._

 _-¡Silas! -Hizo un puchero el menor, mirándolo con enojo -._

 _-Perdóname, pero no despertabas -Se excusó -._

 _El de ojos azules abrió su boca para decir algo pero la cerró, mientras su rostro se ponía rojo furioso. Silas lo miro confundido._

 _-¡Tapate! -Chillo Narke, cuando encontró su voz, cubriéndose con las sabanas del lecho -._

 _Silas lo miro, bueno solo vio el bulto enterrado bajo las sabanas, y no pudo evitar reír. Su niño se había avergonzado. No podía avergonzarse más…_

 _¿O sí?_

 _-¿Pero, amor mío, de que te avergüenzas? -Pregunto como si nada, abrazándole -. Si ayer, durante nuestro acto de amor, me viste des…_

 _-¡Cállate! –Le grito, sonrojándose mucho más bajo la sabana -._

 _-¿Te arrepientes? -Pregunto el mayor, luego de momentos de silencio -._

 _-No… -Musito, descubriéndose los ojos -._

 _Notando la sinceridad de aquellas lagunas azules, no pudo evitar besarle con dulzura siendo correspondido de inmediato._

 _-Te amo, mi pequeño Narke…Temo que algún podría perderte…Que algún día me dejes de amar -Confesó -._

 _-Siempre mi corazón te pertenecerá -Prometió -. En esta vida… Y en todas mis vidas_

* * *

Pensión Salvatore. Durante la noche.

¿A quien mato en su otra vida? Era lo que rondaba en la mente del mayor de los hermanos Salvatore. Se había quedado dormido luego de que la pandilla Scooby Doo y Jeremy se marcharon, y tuvo un buen rato durmiendo sin sueños…

…Hasta que soñó, con lo que parecía, la continuación de la entrega del niño llamado Narke con el asaltacunas de Silas.

Sonrió sin saber porque…

Capaz…

Porque deseaba que alguien lo amase como Silas amaba o amo a Narke.

Rápidamente negó con la cabeza.

* * *

Como dije arribe, este capitulo es mas de relleno… Espero publicar pronto, aunque no lo crea posible.

Nos leemos…


End file.
